hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiffany Johnson
Tiffany Johnson was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 9th place. Personality Tiffany was a minor antagonist of that season. She was a very aggressive, violent, and hot-headed contestant who did not seem to have any passion or standards despite her decent skills. She had a running feud with Barbie and initially teamed up with fellow antagonists Kimmie and Robyn to get her out, as well as manipulating them to turn on the red team. She also clashed with Dana, disrespected the blue team and argued with Sous Chef Andi. Also, she did not have leadership qualities and thought she was good looking. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Tiffany was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, went up against Guy, and wanted to prove she was not some ditzy blonde who looks good and thinks she has what it takes. She made lamb schnitzel with a rosemary maple-infused lamb gloss, Ramsay told her to touch the top of her dish, and said it was like a wet diaper. He added that she made a lamb chop crispy and drenched in sauce, and although she argued that she poured the sauce in hurry, Kimmie was confused what went through a blonde bitch's head like herself. After, Ramsay called her dish disgusting, and she nor Guy scored that round. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a steak meal at the patio cooked by Season 3 winner Rock Harper and Season 6 winner Dave Levey. During dinner service, Tiffany was on the dessert station. When Roshni struggled on the scallops, she commented that they were not hard to cook, and when Christina was forced to redo the Wellington pastry, she called out 15 minutes on the refire. The red team won the service. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6/7 Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Trivia *She is the only contestant to this date who was kicked out of the kitchen by a Sous Chef. *She did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Patrick took her place. *She is now married and her surname has changed to "Gross." Quotes *"By coming to Hell's Kitchen, I'm trying to prove that I'm not just some dumb, ditsy blonde who... looks really good." *(to Barbie) "Dig, bitch." *(About Barbie) "Get off your fucking high horse, you're not good at cooking, UGGGH, fucking hate her!!" *"I'm sorry that Dana feels threatened by me, but I'm not going anywhere so she can kiss my ass!!" *(About Barbie) "Don't fucking talk to me, don't fucking look at me, just get out of here. Don't fuck with me BITCH!!!" *"I care, on a scale of 1 to 10, like a 9." *"I really hate cooking for children, kids don't know what fine dining is, so their opinions really don't matter to me. I really don't like kids at all." *"The blue team is pathetic, the whole blue kitchen was in disarray. There's nothing organised or together, clearly they have a problem cooking and communicating." *'Dana:' "I don't think they're gonna take that." Tiffany: "Who cares, Dana?" *"Can we just fucking get done, without getting yelled at like all you had to do is take my potatoes and put them into a pan!!! Like it's not hard!!" *"Barbie is the weakest person on this team and I've just had it Barbie's attitude!! We're here to cook we're not here to make faces like (imitates facial expressions)." *(To Barbie) "It'd be one thing if you could fucking cook on a line first before fucking running your mouth!!!" *(To the blue team) "GO FUCK YOURSELVES!!!" *"Barbie knows everything. She knows how to fucking cook everything, you know, she's the HBIC, yeah!! You know fuck that bitch!!" *(To Barbie) "CAN YOU SHUT UP AND STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!!! I'M SICK OF THE YELLING!!! YOU WANNA TALK, TALK!!! DO NOT YELL!!!" *"Dana, she thinks she knows it all but I know what fine dining is so I shouldn't have anything to worry about!!" *(To Ramsay) "Don't tell me that I don't care!! I care about food more than I care about my family!!" *(After getting kicked out by Sous Chef Andi) "HEY LOOK AT TIFFANY!!! LET'S MAKE FUN OF HER!!!!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING, APPARENTLY, SO WHAT THE FUCK!!!! Y'ALL JUST MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT!! BYE!!!" *(After being eliminated) "I never thought I'd be kicked out of this competition this early!! I feel that Hell's Kitchen is a lot harder than I thought it would ever be. Wish I could've made it to the top two, I tried my hardest. Chef Ramsay I'm sorry I didn't prove myself as a leader tonight but, I know that I am and you know, hopefully one day he'll see that." Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Hell's Bitches Category:Donkeys